Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the protagonist of the film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spinoff television series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He is the world's smartest person. He is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, and his parents Hugh, a bumbling car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy Neutron. Appearance Jimmy has a disproportionately large head, blue eyes, and brown ice cream sundae-shaped hair. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of black and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of work. Personality and Abilities Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an I.Q. of 210 (being impossible as an I.Q. test is a rating out of 200 with 100 being the average). In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so intelligent. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being Fundemonium. Jimmy has a sweet personality, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, the exception being his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart alec or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares for his friends, family and the citizens of Retroville. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the “Science way” and people find his explanations hard to understand and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead. Cindy Vortex calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way), in the episode “Love Potion #976/J” as he finds it hard to express his feelings. He is also bad at art (drawing and poem-writing), and often uses science to solve his non-science projects (For example, he made Nanobots to correct errors in his poem). Jimmy's religious beliefs are uncertain. While he celebrates Christmas (as seen in the Christmas special of the series) and other holidays, his scientific interests may point to Agnosticism or Atheism; however, these subjects are rarely touched on the show, due to its viewers and how it may cause religious controversy. Inventions Jimmy's inventions include his pet mechanical canine, Goddard with many functions, a time machine, and Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include the Neutronic Air Gum, which allows humans to breathe underwater, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket and his hovercraft. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to actually go inside their favorite video game, following with a Cloning Machine. In the video game, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with spacebuses, spacebikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab located under his clubhouse, which remains accessible to him alone by means of DNA scan. Relationships Friends The llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer and the Ultra Lord-obsessed Sheen Estevez are Jimmy's best friends. They may not be as smart as Jimmy, but they are very loyal to him. They are willing to help Jimmy as much as possible (for example, being his test subjects). Normally, these two unlikely-heroes play the foils to Jimmy's genius and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, they merely cause the problem. They accompany him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble, but they just keep coming back to Jimmy for more. That shows how much they trust Jimmy. Jimmy's circle of friends also includes Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex. They constantly tease Jimmy for having a large head, and for getting himself and the town into trouble. However, these girls get to join in Jimmy’s adventures and help him save the day. Cindy and Jimmy constantly fight with one another, and consider themselves as “rivals”. But eventually, they grow to love each other, leading to a love/hate relationship. In due course, it seems that they fight to hide their true feelings. It is hard to say who really motivates the relationship, but from what we can see, it is Cindy who gives it a little push and Jimmy is quick to respond to these hints of affection. Their relationship develops further in Season 3, and in the final episode "Lady Sings the News", Jimmy finally kisses Cindy. Enemies Jimmy's main enemies are Professor Calamitous his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot and the Yolkians, Eustace Strych, Meldar, Seymour Nibblefarb, Poultra, are all some of Neutron's most notable enemies. His own creations and inventions are known to turn against him, including an evil clone, and the nanobots. Family He lives with his parents, and his pet mechanical dog, Goddard. Being the only child, he is very close to his family. His duck-and-pie-loving father, Hugh Neutron, sports a normal daddy image, disciplining his son using reverse-psychology. He gives his son “advice” whenever Jimmy needs them (he readily pops from almost anywhere, usually from outside the window, to guide Jimmy). He is always there to make Jimmy feel better. Jimmy still loves his dad, even though he sometimes feels ashamed for him being clumsy and “uncool”. His mother, Judy Neutron, is very loving and caring. She is just akin to other moms, who want their sons to do the chores first before playing (or in Jimmy’s case, before doing crazy stuff in the lab). She is famous for saying her sons full name, (James Isaac Neutron)first before scolding him. It seems that she hates it when anyone gets into trouble because of her son's unusually-high IQ, and once wished that he is just a normal boy and not a genius (in the episode “Normal Boy”). She takes good care of the house and her family. It is obvious that Jimmy’s intelligent genes came from her mom (though it seems that he is smarter than her mom in terms of Science wits). Goddard may just be one of Jimmy's crazy inventions, but to him, he's a real dog. He is Jimmy’s i-have-everything-in-here lab partner, and his loyal mechanical canine friend. Trivia * Jimmy's catchphrase is: Gotta Blast! * Jimmy uses alliterations to express his feelings; like "Pukin' Pluto", "Gas Planet", "Leapin' Leptons", and "Holy Heisenberg". * Jimmy's two-seated rocket is named Strato XL. * Jimmy can’t put his hands above of his head, and claims that it’s “physically impossible”. * In a good future, Jimmy is a famous scientist who has won every Nobel Prize. * In the bad future, he disregards his love for Science and spends all his time scrubbing his mother-in-law's feet (Cindy’s mom). Gallery Jimmy.jpg Jimmyn8.jpg Cindy10.jpg|Jimmy with Goddard and Cindy Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-19h21m07s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h07m57s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h05m51s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h23m24s32.png Santa with Jimmy Neutron.jpg JimmyCindy13.jpg|Jimmy looking angry at Cindy. JimmyCindy15.jpg|Jimmy dancing with Cindy. JimmyKissCindy.jpg|Jimmy kissing Cindy JimmyCindyFlirting.jpg|Jimmy flirting with Cindy. JimmyCindy30.jpg External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Jimmy Neutron de:James Isaac Neutron Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters in video games Category:Male Humans Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists